


Out on the Town

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gay Bar, POV Female Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most things, it had been Angie's idea to go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Town

It was a small place, tucked in between an old book store and a three-story brick building that had a yellowing "For Rent" sign covered in dust. The sign to the place, written in a small, curly font, was arranged in front of a window. Curtains covered the windows, and the two doors inside looked rather heavy. It was on the far East end of the city.

"So here it is," Angie said, wiping a lock of brown hair away from her eyes. Her face was slightly red. It had taken both a cab and a good deal of walking for the two to get there. "I know that it may not seem like much, but I promise that it's better on the inside."

"I'll take your word for it," Peggy responded.

Like most things, it had been Angie's idea to go there. She had invited Peggy with her one night a few days before, on a night where Peggy had worked so late that by the time she got to the automat her stomach was rumbling and her throat dry. It had been just after her shift had ended, shortly after Peggy had eaten. The two had been walking outside, the automat behind them, when a gleaming eyed Angie had brought it up.

Angie opened the door and held it open. "I promise that you'll love it."

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "I'll see about that."

Inside the place smelled heavily of smoke, though there were less women there than Peggy had expected.

"It gets pretty crowded during the weekends," Angie admitted. "I was originally going to invite you on a weekend, but you tend to have plans those days."

Peggy tended to have plans every night. Were it not for Angie's invitation in advance, she doubted that she would have been able to come. From her work with the SSR to her "double job" with Jarvis, she hardly had time outside of either.

The two entered further into the building. Everything was held inside one giant room, from a bar where most of the other women inside sat and mingled, to the dance floor on the furthest right corner. In between were small crowds of women, mingling and holding drinks. A few, however, were openly affectionate, finally free from public scrutiny.

"So what do you think?" Angie asked.

"It's a nice place."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Is that really all that you have to say about it?"

"I haven't even been inside here for five minutes." Peggy smirked. "Besides, I saw better places during the war."

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well what was so great about them?"

"Those places were run by women with good taste in music." The classical piano music that hung through the air was certainly nice, but hardly a lively song. The bars that Peggy had gone to over the war, no matter what kind of customers they served, always played lively, fast paced music, the kind that no one could resist dancing to.

"I've heard that the owner will change the music if you give her a nice enough tip." Angie grinned. "I suppose that I could get them to play something you like."

"Oh, there's no need to." Peggy knew Angie, and her job, well. "Don't bother wasting the money."

"Oh, I'd be happy to." Angie batted her eyelashes. "Just buy me a drink in return, alright?"

Peggy nodded. "Now that I can do."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Peggy turned and hurried away. Whoever the owner was, Angie was certainly the one who would know where to find her.

She's probably been here a lot, Peggy thought, looking around. I wonder why she didn't just meet some other lady here. What made her want to invite me?

She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts, however. Walking to the bar, she ordered two drinks. Just as she opened her wallet to pay for it, a fast, familiar song filled the air. Peggy found herself humming along to the familiar swing tune.

By the time she and Angie met up again and polished off their drinks, the dance floor was already half full.

"I've always loved this song." Peggy gestured towards the dance floor. "Care to dance with me?"

Angie smiled. "I'm sure that you know my answer."

Angie grabbed Peggy's hand and the two walked over.


End file.
